


The Canine Bribe

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The Reader-inserts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is mad but loves the dog really, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Happy Sam, Puppies, Sam gets a puppy, bribing him to stop hunting, cute golden retriever puppy aw, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For your five-year anniversary, you wanted to do something special for Sam, but you had no idea what. He and Dean were finishing up a hunt the other side of the State and wouldn’t be back for a good few hours, so that gave you the time you needed to get something organised. What you were thinking was going to annoy Dean and you knew it, but you weren’t worried about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Canine Bribe

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want Sam to have a dog, y'know?

No woman liked watching their boyfriend leave for work every day if they knew it was a dangerous job that could possibly risk their lives if they were to make just one wrong move, be it through working on a construction site or being a soldier in the army. It was hard, and you knew that first hand.

Sam didn’t have a regular job, and that’s what made it harder. He and his brother had been sticking to the family business for as long as they could remember, and you’d known about it the whole time you’d known the boys. They were, after all, the ones who’d saved you from becoming Ghoul chow. They’d explained everything to you after you’d asked what the Hell had just happened, and they’d answered your call not a month later when something suspicious came up that the police just pushed aside as trauma. That trauma turned out to be right and saved a lot of people from a pretty vicious poltergeist. Sam and Dean had thanked you for bringing it to their attention before it could get really bad by taking you for dinner, and you’d quickly become good friends with them, promising to always call them first if things seemed fishy and the police wouldn’t help.

It was six months after that when Sam called to check in on you to find out how you were doing. You told him you were okay and no other issues had come up since the last time you’d called them. You occasionally wrote to them, but they were always on the move so it was hard to pinpoint them long enough to get a letter to them, and neither of them seemed to pay too much attention to text messages unless it was hunt related, so you didn’t bother. You didn’t have a number that wasn’t a phone that they used for hunts, either, so you couldn’t exactly call and chat for a while when they had down time. That changed after Sam had checked in on you, though. Sam had a real soft spot for you, and he’d told his brother that plenty of times. He’d given you his personal number and told you to call him any time you just wanted to chat.

Nearly a year later, the younger brother had turned up at your door with his brother in tow, both covered in a fair share of blood and an explanation that there’d been a hunt just outside of town and they were too bloodied up to find a motel this time. With a soft sigh, you’d nodded, opening your door wider to allow the boys in with a warning not to get blood on your carpets. You’d helped them patch up their wounds then directed them to where your shower room was, enjoying their appreciation of two showers being in one room so they could both just get all the blood off together to avoid getting any infections from dirt in the drying blood and so they could also keep you happy by keeping your carpets blood-free.

That night Dean had gone to sleep almost immediately after you’d fed them both a solid cooked meal, but Sam had stayed up with you for hours, just talking and listening to you fill him in on your life since they’d saved you nineteen months before. Sam confessed that he really had a soft spot for you and he really liked you, and with a smile, you’d agreed to go out to dinner with him before they left to go back to Kansas for their break and to look for their next job.

Dean had done nothing but tease you both the next day, and while you were getting ready he’d pulled his little brother aside and warned him how dangerous it was to be getting attached to someone with a job like theirs, but Sam had just promised he’d be fine and would give Dean full bragging rights if something went wrong.

Dinner had gone off without a hitch. You and Sam had an amazing time and really got to know one another, and he’d been a gentleman the entire night. Dean had even let him borrow the Impala while he instead had gone to a bar to find a one-night hook up.

You and Sam continued to date periodically through the year that followed. Whenever the two were passing through and had a bit of time, Sam would stop in and spend time with you while Dean found a bar to hide away in, and if there were long periods of downtime that they were sometimes blessed with, Sam would head out to see you and leave Dean back in the bunker.

In the end, after spending a lot of time convincing Dean that it’d be okay and they could trust you, Sam asked you to move into the bunker with them. At first, you were hesitant. You really liked spending time with Sam, but you were less than happy that you’d be more involved in their lives this way. Dean agreed with you fully, but he stayed out of it, wanting this to be a decision made between you and Sam only without his input swaying your answers. Initially, you said no to moving in, instead reasoning that it’d be better if you just spent a few weeks with them first to see how you got on. Sam agreed that it was a reasonable compromise, and once you were packed up with a few weeks’ worth of stuff, they drove you out to Lebanon, Kansas with them.

You’d been amazed by how big the bunker was. It was huge, considering how old and run down the factory it was built beneath was. Halls twisted all around and there were rooms for days. You were fascinated by all the old equipment, some of which Sam had managed to get working again with the help of an old friend of theirs. Sam showed you to the room you could stay in which was located just down the hall from his room and around the corner from Dean’s. They told you that this place was heavily warded so there was no chance of anything ever getting in to hurt you. You’d met Castiel in those weeks you stayed with the boys, and you were mildly surprised that Angels were in fact real and weren’t completely clueless. Dean excused that it was just Cas and he’d spent a lot of time with him and Sam so he’d picked up a few things over the years.

Six months after this adventure marked three years since you’d met Sam and Dean, and just over eighteen months since you and Sam started dating. To celebrate this working out much better than they’d ever thought, you put your house up for sale after telling Sam you were accepting the offer to move in with them. Sam was overjoyed and Dean was glad to see his brother so happy. Dean had warned you that it was dangerous and you could back out if that’s what you wanted, but you sucked it up and told him this is what you want. Dean just nodded, accepting your answer and helping you move your stuff.

You’d been living with them for two years now, and every time they left you to go on a hunt, you were always fearful that they’d never come back. You helped in any way you could by researching deeper while they were away and always answering their calls when they called to ask for help, but they still came back injured and one-time Dean came back a Demon. That one had scared you almost as much as the story of that one time Sam was dying and Dean had caved and had an Angel possess him to save him. If Sam hadn’t survived that, you wouldn’t be where you were at that moment and after that story, you’d had to sit with Sam a while, quietly curled up to his side while he reassured you that he was okay and he wasn’t going anywhere.

For your five-year anniversary, you wanted to do something special for Sam, but you had no idea what. He and Dean were finishing up a hunt the other side of the State and wouldn’t be back for a good few hours, so that gave you the time you needed to get something organised. What you were thinking was going to annoy Dean and you knew it, but you weren’t worried about that. The older Winchester brother had gained his own soft spot for you over the years. You were just trying to find a way to bribe Sam into hunting less, if not stopping altogether. You knew this was asking a lot because all he’d known his entire life was hunting aside from the brief period of four years where he went to college, but you were going to ask anyway as his worried girlfriend.

You’d been out to the local animal shelter during the last couple of days that Sam and Dean were hunting. Sam had called you to let you know they were on their way back, and you’d taken that opportunity to go back to the shelter to pick up the pup you’d adopted for Sam. It wasn’t in your boyfriend’s name for the obvious reason that he’d be traced through that adoption and the last thing you wanted was for him to get into trouble, so you’d adopted it in your name but you hadn’t named the puppy yet, leaving that to Sam.

Over time Sam’s room had become yours and Sam’s room, and the room you’d been in was just where you kept the majority of your stuff. After bringing the puppy home, you’d neatly tied a soft piece of ribbon to his collar and left him sleeping in a basket on the bedroom floor next to the paper you’d managed to encourage him to use as a toilet until Sam could train him properly. Sam had always commented how much he missed having a dog around, so you’d wanted to get him a special present that Dean would never dream of getting him, even if it were the last birthday Sam would ever spend on Earth.

You could hear the boys coming before you could see them, making you smile fondly as you slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind you after putting fresh water down for the golden retriever puppy. The boys were dropping their gear onto the table as you appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame and smiling. Both were bruised, and Dean had a split lip, but this was one of the occasions where they didn’t have many injuries at all.

“Welcome home, boys,” you said. Sam grinned as he dropped his phone onto the table before approaching you, gathering you up in his arms to kiss you. Dean huffed, making a fuss through the smile pulling at his lips.

“Put her down, Sam, she doesn’t know where you’ve been,” Dean commented, making sure the safety was on as he placed his gun down on top of his bag.

“Bite me,” Sam said, smiling to himself as you tucked yourself beneath his arm.

“You been good while we were gone?” Dean asked.

“Aren’t I always?” you chuckled. “There’s pie in the kitchen for you.”

“Now I know she’s done something but I’ll find out later,” Dean said, quickly heading in the direction of the kitchen.

“[YN]…” Sam said slowly. You smiled up at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him after you. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see!” you said excitedly. “So as you may or may not remember, Sam, today is five years since you and I started dating.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Sam said, laughing softly as you tripped over your own feet. You flipped your finger to him but smiled and pulled him to his room, stopping outside the door. “Are you suggesting something, [Y/N]?”

“That’s later. You smell like a graveyard,” you said, grinning when Sam made a face at you. “I got you something. I assumed a lot getting you this gift, so if you don’t want it, I’ll make it work, but this is… this is kind of me asking you to stop hunting. Or at least hunt less!” Sam was frowning, brows knitted together in confusion. You opened the bedroom door and let him follow you in at his own pace, and when he did, you were sat on the floor beside the puppy, who’s tail was wagging excitedly as he watched Sam’s movements. “Happy Anniversary, Sam.”

“That’s a puppy,” he said dumbly, blinking as shock washed over him, soon replaced by a childish excitement in his eyes as he crossed the room to crouch down beside you. “[Y/N] there’s a puppy in our room.”

“I know,” you said, releasing the pup’s collar and watching as he excitedly jumped up at Sam, licking him and yapping happily.

“Does he have a name?” Sam asked, checking the collar for a tag. There was a tag there, but it was blank. You shook your head.

“He’s your dog, Sam, you get to name him,” you said. “I just had to adopt him in my name so they couldn’t ever trace it back to you.”

“You’re amazing,” he told you, leaning forward to catch your lips in a kiss. He laughed when the puppy started licking his jaw to get his attention, and it worked because he started fussing the dog again. “Hey, yes, I can see you buddy, thanks for that.” You giggled as you watched the two. They were getting on amazingly and you were so happy.

“What are you gonna call him?” you asked curiously.

“I don’t know,” Sam hummed, rubbing the pup’s belly when he rolled over onto his back. “Kinda wanna call him Gandalf, though.”

“You nerd,” you giggled. Sam loved Lord of the Rings. You remembered buying him the books for his birthday two years ago and he couldn’t put them down between hunts. He’d read them when he was a teenager, but hadn’t read them since and got reminded of his love for the story when you’d bought him those books.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sam chuckled. “Gandalf doesn’t suit him. Merlin does though.”

“Still a nerd, Sam,” you teased, petting the dog’s head.

“Sam? [Y/N]? You guys better not be fucking with the door— is that a dog?”

Dean stopped in his tracks, plate of pie in his hand as he stared at the three of you. You smiled sweetly and Sam was grinning.

“She adopted a dog for me, Dean. This is Merlin,” Sam said.

“[Y/N]!” Dean groaned. “You know how I feel about animals!”

“You don’t hate them, so don’t complain,” you said simply. “Merlin was a present for our anniversary and Sam loves him so please don’t take that away from him.”

With a reluctant sigh, Dean nodded. “Just don’t let him piss up everything, don’t let him eat my shoes, keep him out of my room and don’t let him near the weapons!”

“Sure, Dean,” Sam said, smiling and pulling the puppy gently up into his arms, cuddling him happily while Merlin licked at his face and yapped again, tail still wagging excitedly. Dean was grumbling as he walked away from the room, but you knew very well the elder brother would grow to love the dog very quickly. He was sweet and Sam would train him amazingly, so Dean would have nothing to complain about.

The rest of that day, you and Sam played with Merlin and started teaching him to respond to his new name while you briefly called the shelter to let them know you’d named the dog at last so they could keep it on record just in case they were to ever have him back for one reason or another.

Sam never did stop hunting, and you hadn’t really expected that bribe to work either because hunting is all he’d ever known, but you did see more reluctance in his eyes every time he and Dean had to leave now, and even Dean seemed less keen to get going. That was something, at least.


End file.
